


Sparks

by purgatorgy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, College Student Eren Yeager, Dominant Eren Yeager, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Protective Eren Yeager, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatorgy/pseuds/purgatorgy
Summary: Inspired by @attackonfics!You and Eren had always been close friends after growing up together, you even eventually ended up going to the same college together. What happens whenever you both realize that you feelings for each other are stronger than you thought?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager
Comments: 49
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). Log in to view. 



> Remember kids, always use protection and pee after sex.

“Are you really not going to go tonight?” you asked Eren, watching him roll his eyes in amusement at his question. You knew you were being annoying with the consistent pestering, but it wasn’t often that you or Eren got invited to a party. 

“How many times do I have to say no?” he replied with a sigh in his voice, spinning his desk chair towards where you were sitting on his bed. Only a few hours earlier did you drop by his dorm, which was a usual occurrence between the two of you. His roommate was always gone by five because of work, so you guys always would hang out and do homework together. 

You looked at him with faux puppy dog eyes, causing him to laugh at the ridiculous expression on your face. You couldn’t help but think to yourself that you wished he smiled more. After knowing him for almost your entire life, you remembered how goofy he used to be when he was younger. Growing up with Eren, Armin, and Mikasa was the highlight of your childhood, but you also recall how dark Eren’s life got after his mom died when you guys were in middle school. It was something that you never really discussed with him, but you know that he became a different person almost overnight due to the events. 

“Give me one good reason why and then I’ll leave you alone.”

“I have to study for finals,” he replied softly, grabbing a black rubber band from the edge of his desk. You watched as he wrapped his hands around his long, dark hair, pulling it back into a high ponytail. It fell loosely around his face as he grinned at you, noticing that you were watching him.

“Eren, it is literally September. We don’t have finals for weeks, plus I don’t want to go alone,” you whined, sliding down his unmade bed to move closer to where he was sitting at his desk. 

“You won’t be alone, Jean and Connie will be there,” he said in reassurance as he completely abandoned his work on his laptop and rolled his chair to the side of the bed where you were laying. “Regardless, nobody is forcing you to go. You could stay here with me and we could watch a movie together or something.”

You sighed as you looked up at the ceiling, feeling Eren’s eyes watch over your facial expression. While staying in with him did sound tempting, you knew that an opportunity to go to a party probably wouldn’t come up again. This was your last year of college and you hadn’t really made many friends during the time of you being there. You had Eren and a few acquaintances similar to people like Jean and Connie but that was really it. For one night you wanted to go crazy and enjoy yourself. 

“I wish Mikasa and Armin were here,” you whispered, looking over at Eren. During the period of you thinking to yourself, he pulled out his phone and was looking down at it as you glanced at him.

“I know y/n, but at least we have each other here. Plus we both graduate soon and will be able to see them. You know that they are both having a good time being international students together,” he replied, not even glancing up from the phone in his hands.

You reached over into his lap, your hand brushing his, as you pulled his phone out of his hands and tossed it onto the bed. 

“Well I’m going. And you won’t even be able to see how hot I look since you’ll be trapped in here, watching shitty movies and studying for December finals on a Saturday.”

His expression was unreadable as he replied to you, “Just make sure that you text me when you get back to your dorm then. And if you need me while you’re there, don’t hesitate to call.”

You grinned cheekily as you climbed off of his bed and reached for your bag next to his desk, getting ready to head back to your dorm. You wish you would have been able to convince him, but you know that you could have a fun time without him. As you started to slip on your shoes, you could hear him sifting behind you and when you finished you turned back to see him handing your jacket out to you. Always such a gentleman. 

“I’ll see you later. Don’t study too hard,” you joked to him, punching his shoulder playfully. He nodded in response, telling you to stay safe and make good decisions, his expression still unreadable as you slipped out of his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You couldn’t help but wonder if you had upset Eren whenever you talked to him earlier. He was a quiet guy so it wasn’t unusual for him to listen rather than talk, but he really seemed to be silent by the time you left. You weren’t sure if it was because of the stress of his mysterious exams or if you had actually made him uncomfortable. You made sure to make a mental note to check on him later that night. 

Pushing the thoughts of Eren out of your head, you decided to focus on getting dressed instead. While you weren’t necessarily trying to impress anyone, you wouldn’t mind catching a few glances. Dating wasn’t really your move, you were always more focused on your friends and your classes throughout highschool to ever get into a serious relationship but you had your fair share of hookups in college. Not that you ever really told anyone but Mikasa about them. 

Reaching into your closet, you found a skin tight navy green bodysuit that ended up pairing with a high rise pencil skirt. Throwing on some fishnets, platform combat boots and a bit of makeup, you were ready to go. You grabbed your phone and quickly texted Jean that you were on your way before grabbing your purse and turning the light in your dorm off, shutting the door behind you. 

Stepping down the stairs, a soft chime came from your phone, catching your attention. 

On your way?

You smiled to yourself as you saw Eren’s text, and you quickly replied to him. 

You know it. I’ll text you when I get home. 

You turned off your phone and slipped it into your purse, not intending on giving it much attention for the rest of the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello gorgeous!” Sasha yelled, her mouth full of who knows what. You and Sasha had shared a few classes over the past four years, she was actually the one who introduced you to Connie. 

“Hey Sash,” you replied, moving closer to her, attempting to get away from all of the moving bodies around you. Once again, you were never really a person for partying so you were glad to know at least a few people here. Sasha gestured to the solo cup in her hand, offering it out to you. You shrugged carelessly as you grabbed her cup, downing it back in one big gulp. You were never really a drinker, definitely more of a weed enthusiast, but you sure did know how to hold your liquor. 

As if he read your mind, Connie came up behind you, the smell of weed lingering on him. It was a smell that you loved to hate. A grin slid its way onto your face as you thought about the first time you and Eren got high together. It was in high school, and somehow he got a hold of some weed and was scared to do it himself. You both smoked so much that night that you almost puked, but luckily you held it together. 

“Hey Sasha, what’s up Y/n?” He asked, wrapping his arms around both of you as he interrupted your thoughts. He had always been such a goofball from the moment you met him, and you never had a problem being uncomfortable around him. 

You continued to drink Sasha’s beer, a comfortable buzz taking over your body. You could feel warmth sweeping over you like a blanket, and leaned more into Connie as he continued to talk to Sasha about the party.

“Hey, mind if I steal your girl real quick?” a deep voice asked, catching everyone's attention. You glanced up at the tall man standing in front of you. You had to admit, he was certainly handsome and you couldn’t help the blush that crept up onto your cheeks as he ran his eyes down your body.

“Yeah, as long as you have her home by midnight,” Connie replied, making Sasha snort. He unwrapped his arm around you and winked as he pushed you over towards the tall man. For the first time that night, you began to feel anxious and out of your comfort zone. You tried to reassure yourself in your head, attempting to gain the courage to seem confident in front of the guy. 

He grabbed your hand bashfully as he pulled you away from your friends and more within the group of dancing bodies.

“I’m Zeke, I haven’t seen you around before! What’s your name?” He asked loudly over the music, leaning into your ear so you would be able to hear him. You leaned back into his ear as you shouted your name over the music, and then you took the opportunity to look up at him and take in his appearance. He had long blond hair that framed his face, round glasses, and a full face of blond stubble which you found ridiculously attractive. He had a smirk on his face as you looked up at him, as if he could read your thoughts.

You guys talked and danced for quite a while, maybe even hours, getting to learn more about each other. He eventually snaked his hands around your waist, resting them on the small of your back. You didn’t mind the feeling, and you could feel yourself becoming even more comfortable with Zeke. Throughout talking with him, you continued to get more and more of a buzz, becoming drunk but not wasted. 

Suddenly, he let his arms snake lower down your back as you rested them on your ass, and you could feel yourself stiffen under his touch. You tried to get yourself to relax as he continued to talk to you, not even acting differently despite the weight of his hands wrapped around your ass. 

“Has anyone ever told you how fucking hot you are?” he asked, bringing his lips close to your ear and brushing your earlobe with them, simultaneously grabbing your ass with his hands. Jesus, he couldn’t even take you out on a date first? You finally decided that you weren’t comfortable anymore and pulled away from him, breaking his hold against you.

“Has anyone told you how fucking creepy you are?” you replied, shaking your head in disbelief. You began to walk away, ready to leave the party at this point, but you felt his hand grab your arm and pull you back to him. 

“Bullshit,” he replied, blatantly laughing in your face, causing you to scoff in disgust. As you struggled to pull away from him he continued to pull you into him, and grabbed your ass once again. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” you yelled, yanking away from him. All of a sudden the party got quiet and all eyes were on you and Zeke. He looked around at everyone in shock, and you couldn’t wipe the look of disgust off of your face as he glanced back at you.

“Is everything okay over here?” you heard, and you both glanced over to see Jean walking up to you, anger apparent on his face. It was clear what happened between you and Zeke, and Jean looked ready to beat the shit out of him.

Zeke rolled his eyes as he moved away from you, mumbling ‘fucking whore’ under his breath as he bumped into Jean. Voices began to speak again as Zeke left and you could feel your face flush with the event that had unfolded before you. Tears began to sting your eyes as Jean walked up behind you, resting his hand on your shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” He asked quietly, looking at the tears forming in your eyes and you nodded in response, knowing that you might cry if you opened your mouth in that moment.

“Let me walk you home at least,” he begged, but you didn’t want to pull him away from his own party. You had to admit that you really appreciated that he intervened for you, it was unlike Jean. He was definitely more popular, a charming guy, but you had never seen him so angry. 

“No, it’s fine,” you said, sniffling as you grinned up at him, “I’ll kick his ass if I see him again, don’t worry about me. Thank you for inviting me.” 

Jean smiled sadly at you, obviously feeling responsible for what had happened. You shook your head and reassured him again that you were fine, and he finally nodded, pulling away from you.

“Go get some sleep, you know where to find me if you need me.”

You turned away from him as you walked out of the loud party, the night time air feeling refreshing on your face. You felt yourself stumbling a bit as you started to walk home, the effect of alcohol heavy on your body. All you wanted was to reach your dorm and climb into your bed, but the walk home felt eternal. By the time you reached your dorm, your eyelids were heavy and your body felt like lead. You pulled your keys out of your purse, fumbling them to the floor as you finally pulled them out. You sighed in annoyance as you crouched down and grabbed your keys, unlocking the door and walking in. 

You looked around the room, noticing that your roommate wasn’t there per usual since she usually spent the night at her boyfriend's apartment. Good, you wouldn’t have to talk to anyone for the rest of the night. You shut the door and locked it, didn’t even bother turning on the light as you flopped onto your bed and immediately passed out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up suddenly to the sound of banging at the door, causing you to jump in shock. You looked frantically around the room at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning, realizing that you slept for about three hours.

“Y/n, open the fucking door,” you heard from outside your room. You reached over and turned on the lamp next to your bed, then you stumbled out of bed and unlocked your door. Eren was standing there desperately, his eyes heavy with worry. Fuck, you forgot to text him that you had gotten home. You could feel yourself cringing at the idea of being yelled at by him.

You stepped back and let him walk in, shutting the door behind him. You glanced over at him, taking in his appearance. He looked absolutely exhausted, dressed in a tight fitted shirt and loose pajama bottoms, his hair loosely laying around his head, and you couldn’t help but feel bad for letting him worry for hours. 

“Well, do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked, looking you up and down. It was clear that the party didn’t go the way it was planned, especially because you went to sleep with your clothes on. 

You sighed, sitting back on your bed, as you explained what happened to Eren. You watched as his face got red while you told the story, his dark eyebrows furrowing as the story continued. You tried to leave out specific parts in order to avoid getting him any angrier, but you felt like it was already too late.

“I’m going to go beat the fuck out of him,” Eren growled, standing up and pulling his long hair back into its loose bun, his veins popping out of his arm as he pulled the hair back. You felt your heart skip a beat at the display of his anger, but you reached up to him and pulled him back into the bed.

“No you aren’t. It’s fine, I’m fine. He was just some prick who won’t ever get a second glance from me again and it isn’t worth our time.” You sighed, but Eren shook his head in disbelief.

“You can’t let him get away with that shit,” he replied, his face still red and hot. You had never seen Eren like this before. He was normally cool, calm, and collected but he really looked like he was going to explode. God, you felt guilty for making him worry, you shouldn’t have even gone in the first place.

“You were right though, I shouldn’t have even gone tonight,” you groaned, turning to him and resting your head in his chest. You breathed in his smell, the scent of detergent and the smell of his lavender shampoo drifted into your nose. He always smelt so fucking good. 

To your surprise, he wrapped his arms around your body and pulled you closer into his body, his strong arms comfortable around your shoulders. For the first time in your life, you felt a rush of butterflies crawl into your stomach due to Eren but you pushed your thoughts out of your head and relaxed into him. You guys were always playfully touchy with each other, but not to this extent. It felt nice.

“Don’t blame yourself for something that some asshole did. I should've gone with you,” he replied, continuing to hold you into his chest. You didn’t even bother replying, either from just being tired or from an overall feeling of being done with the situation in general. 

You felt Eren relaxing under you, his anger fading as you both laid into each other for a few minutes.

“You should really get changed,” he mumbled into your hair, rubbing your shoulders. You shivered under his touch, feeling as if you were in heaven. He pulled you out of his arms, pushing you up from the bed so you could change your clothes. You groaned in response but followed his orders.

He watched you, his green eyes lidded as you searched your drawers for some clothes to sleep in. The room was dark so you couldn’t really tell what you were pulling out so you just aimed for an oversized shirt and some shorts. You immediately pulled your skirt down, exposing your panties, causing Eren to almost slam his head on the wall from turning away so quickly.

“You could have at least given me some warning,” he said sheepishly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

“You shouldn’t have been staring so hard in the first place. Just hush and put on some music, you’re spending the night with me so get cozy.” You guys would often stay in each other's dorms, taking over the beds that were meant for your roommates. You both knew that if you got caught it was a potential expulsion but what could you say? You both liked danger. 

Eren pulled out his phone out of his pocket and quickly put on Coldplay, an easy winner. Clocks started playing quietly as a few minutes passed with you changing your clothes and you returned to sit back next to Eren. For the first time in a long time, you felt an awkwardness between the two of you, something that hardly ever happens. You were ridiculously comfortable with Eren, he was your best friend after all. You could feel that something shifted but you weren't sure what. 

“Is everything okay?” you asked shyly, scared that you might have freaked him out by undressing in front of him. Or maybe just everything in general. But this was also the first time that he came over so late to spend the night.

He glanced over at you, swallowing nervously, his adam's apple bobbing in response. His face looked red as he moved a bit closer to you, taking you by surprise as he glanced down at your lips.

“Can I kiss you?” he questioned in a whisper, causing your heart to race. You honestly didn’t know how to reply, shock written on your face. Obviously the both of you flirted jokingly, and were immensely close but you never expected him to show feelings for you. Your head began to hurt from confusion at the question that came out of his mouth.

He noticed your hesitation and looked hurt, shaking his head in annoyance.

“God, I am so fucking sorry, I don’t even know why I asked that with everything you had to deal with tonight. Please just act like I didn’t say anything,” he grumbled, his face covered in embarrassment. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him into you, pressing your lips onto his. He felt so fucking warm, and smelt so fucking good. His lips felt godlike against yours as he kissed you softly and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you on top of him. This was all so much, so sudden, and you could feel your head swimming with thoughts but fuck, you couldn’t even focus with the feeling of his wet tongue slipping into your mouth. Almost simultaneously you felt a rush of wetness rush, soaking your shorts. You groaned at the feeling, shifting your hands from his face to his hair, lacing your fingers through his straight hair and gently pulling.

He groaned into your mouth from under you, rutting his hips up into your aching pussy, making you almost scream from the feeling of his hard dick pressing against your opening through your clothing.

“Tell me to stop if this isn’t okay,” he whispered into your lips, but you both knew that what you guys had started was going to end with you cuming on his cock. The picture in your head of you riding him caused you to shut your eyes in desperation, making you pull back from his kiss and tug at his shirt. You wanted to see him, feel his body under your hands. He looked up at you, his neck red with excitement as he obeyed your request and pulled his shirt up over his head. 

You looked down at him in disbelief, his body strong and built.

“When the hell did you get a six pack?” you asked breathlessly, causing him to laugh out loud and to reach up and tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear. You felt your heart race at the small gesture, and you both felt the seriousness in the air again. 

“Can I eat your pussy?” he asked suddenly, his voice deep, lust dripping off of every word. Jesus Christ, where is Eren and who is this man who replaced him? Were you always this blind at just how attractive he was? 

You didn’t even reply, you just shut your eyes because of how heavy they felt. You doubted that you would even make it five minutes before you would come all over his mouth. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he said cockily, and he pulled back from you, shifting you to where you were laying back on the bed with him on top of you. He locked eyes with you as he shifted down your body, kissing your clothed body before stopping at your shorts. You could see your chest heaving with just how heavy you were breathing, the anticipation of his lips on your pussy driving you insane. 

He pulled closer to your pussy, kissing it softly through your shorts and while it was almost not even enough to feel, you could almost feel yourself reaching orgasm just with the light touch. You reached down, lacing your hand into his hair again as he mouthed against your shorts, adding a bit more pressure here and there, driving you insane.

“For the love of god, just take them off,” you begged, desperation apparent in your voice. He decided to show you mercy and reached down to pull your shorts off, pulling them off swiftly. His bright eyes darkened as he looked down, your clit throbbing, impatient. 

“No underwear?” he asked, looking at your juices running down from your pussy and pooling around underneath you. You don’t think that you have ever been so wet in your entire life.

“I never wear underwear when I sleep over with you,” you replied cheekily, but you quickly lost your voice with the pressure of Eren’s lips on your pussy. He immediately began to lap up all of your juices, moaning deeply at the taste. It was obvious that he had done this before numerous times, his skilled tongue would slip into your opening while he would pull back and suck on your clit, taking turns at doing both. 

You felt his long fingers breaching your hole, pressing into you gently, and you knew the moment he slipped one in, you would be done for. You could feel your body shaking, your breathing loud and erratic as you gripped the bedsheets around you for dear life. As he finally slipped a finger into your pussy and fucked you with it, he lifted his hand in order to lick your butthole lightly, spiraling you into your orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck,” you groaned, covering your mouth with your hand as you fucked yourself on Eren’s curling fingers. He kept going until you were overly sensitive, begging for him to stop. 

As you caught your breath you looked down at him, and the sight almost made you come again. He took his fingers and licked up them gently before sticking them into his mouth and sucked. Goddamn, you couldn’t even process this sexual deviant that Eren had been hiding from you. You never knew that he was so skilled, he never even brought up the fact that he’s had sex to you. 

“Should we stop now? I would be okay with that.” Eren said, moving closer to your face as he gently rubbed your cheek. 

You reached down and started to palm his dick through his pajama pants, the feeling of the length causing you to gasp lowly. He is hands down the biggest guy you had been with. He could tell that you were done talking and pulled back from you, moving to stand at the edge of the bed. He roughly grabbed your hips, sliding your body to where he was at the end of the mattress. 

“Where’s a condom?” he questioned, prepared to grab it. 

You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him back into you.

“We both know that I’m on birth control,” you replied darkly, but he shook his head.

“Are you sure?” he asked, clearly unsure whether or not he should enter you raw. You had never had sex with anyone without a condom but for some reason Eren felt different. Maybe you were being irresponsible but fuck, being irresponsible never felt so good. 

You didn’t even bother replying, instead you pulled him into you and rubbed your wet pussy up and down his dick. Instantly his pupils were blown and he reached down to line himself up with your opening.

“You asked for it.”

He quickly snapped his hips into you, forcing a choked moan to leave your throat. He was so big but he filled you up perfectly, the burn of his dick inside of you making your eyes roll back in your head and your toes curl. 

“The thought of some prick touching you, fuck. You belong to me,” he muttered, continuing to pound into your abused pussy, the sound of your hips snapping loud enough to wake everyone sleeping in the building. This new, protective Eren was something that you could get used to.

He leaned down over you, his hair falling out of the bun and brushing in your face as he continued to snap his hips repeatedly, his cock curling into your g-spot perfectly. You swear that sex had never felt so good before, you didn’t know if it was because it was raw or if it was because of the shape of his dick but something felt completely different within you. As if a spark had been set.

You reached up and pulled him into you, kissing his lips and tasting the musky flavor of your own pussy on your mouth. Just from that he could feel a rush of your juices around his dick and the sound of it was almost criminal. 

“God I’m not going to last long,” he groaned into your ear, the wet sounds of sex filling the room as Coldplay continued to play in the background. The feeling of his dick was becoming unbearable as you got closer to your climax, your eyes were shut so hard that wet tears began to squeeze through and run down the side of your face. Eren noticed but instead of commenting on them, he decided to lick them off of your face. At that moment you knew you were done for and convulsed as you clenched around him, his dick still pumping in and out of you relentlessly to ride out your orgasm.

“You’re mine,” he growled into your ear, and shortly after he snapped once more before moving back and grabbing your hips, unloading himself inside of you. He let his head hang back as he filled you up, cum and your juices sliding down your legs. The feeling of him coming inside of you somehow made you orgasm once more, your pussy squirting on his hard dick that was still buried deep inside of you. 

“Holy shit,” he mumbled, watching you as you continued to shake under him, your body tired and floating at that point. As you started to come down from your third and final orgasm, he pulled back from you, reaching for his shirt to clean you up. Whenever he was done, he cleaned himself up too and reached for the water bottle on your night stand, handing it to you.

You took it lazily and downed some before handing it back to him, allowing him to do the same. You watched him, your eyes heavy as you took in what happened. Sparks by Coldplay played quietly as he placed the water back on the nightstand, turned off the lamp, and moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Do you still want to stay?” you asked him softly as he pulled his hair back once again. 

“What kind of stupid question is that?” he said, laying down and pulling your small frame into his. The heat he emitted was a different level of relaxing, making you shut your eyes in a peaceful sort of reassurance. You both listened to the song as you felt yourself drift into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the positive comments! This chapter is a bit shorter but I got you, I promise. Enjoy <3  
> TW: Horny Eren LMAO

The sunlight streamed into your dorm room, the feeling of the warmth on your skin causing you to roll over in your sleep, rustling awake the sleeping Eren next to you. You felt his arms pull you tighter into his body, making you groan in your post sleep state. It wasn’t often that you got to cuddle with well, anyone, so waking up in Eren’s arms felt unbearably amazing. If you were more awake, you probably would’ve started shaking from anxiety of being so close to him, wrapped in his strong arms. 

“Good morning,” he whispered, peppering the back of your neck with kisses. You could feel heat in both your face and your pussy, the romantic gesture overtaking your body. In an attempt to shake your sex driven mind from making bad decisions, you decided to roll over, blushing even harder as you looked at his face. He looked breathtaking, hair tousled, green eyes bright as he looked your face over. It was obvious that you were nervous, your cheeks red and your heart racing loud enough for both of you to hear, but he seemed as calm as ever.

“Why do you not seem shocked about last night?” you asked him quietly, genuinely curious as to why he wasn’t as timid as you were. He grinned at you, but his eyes looked alarmingly serious.

“Because I’ve been waiting for this moment for years.”

Unsure of how to reply, your heart continued to thump in your chest as he pulled back from you, sitting up on the bed. He looked down at you as thoughts began to rush through your head. There was still a disbelief instead of you, not believing that you never picked up on the fact that he had feelings for you. You were sure that at one point they were probably mutual but you never acted on them in order to protect your friendship. You would never want to lose him, and now you could feel a fear bubbling deep in your stomach, the idea of possibly losing him terrifying you.

“What are you thinking?” he asked you softly, running his fingers along the side of your face, running a chill through your body at the touch.

“About how scared I am if I were to lose you,” you replied as you rested your face in the palm of his hand, the warm touch of his skin refreshing to you. He looked down at you sadly but opened his mouth, ready to reassure you.

“Then let's take it slow. We don’t have to rush into anything. We could go on a few dates, get a feel and see if this relationship could work out. And if it feels like it isn’t meant to be, then we can turn back to being friends.” 

His proposal sounded almost too good to be true, the idea of resorting back to being friends refreshing to hear. However, neither of you were that stupid to believe that it could be that easy. You knew that if your relationship with Eren fell apart, then so would your friendship. You were both just so close for it not to. 

“You’re my best friend Eren. It would kill me if we stopped being close,” you replied warily, unsure of how to reply to his proposition. Instead of saying anything back, he instead leaned down and kissed your lips gently, sending shockwaves of butterflies into your chest. You reached up as he slipped his tongue softly into your mouth, groaning while doing so. As you pulled him into you, he moved away from your mouth and to your head instead, pressing kisses to your temple, then to your earlobe, taking the time to kiss every part of your face. 

“Come over to my dorm tonight, my roommate is visiting his family for the weekend. We can watch a movie and see where the night takes us. No pressure and nothing out of our comfort zones,” he said, leaning back to gauge your reaction to his words. You think over his suggestion, not finding any objection. It would also be a good way to see if you did actually have feelings for him or if it was just a moment of lust that sparked between both of you.

“Can I pick the movie?” you asked, trying to break the weird tension in the air that you were emitting. It worked, causing him to chuckle lowly at your words and to lean in and kiss you once more, making your heart rush. 

“As long as it isn’t ‘the killing of a sacred deer’ then it’s all good,” making you almost snort with laughter. You remembered during your first semester of college that the two of you got high together and watched it in his old dorm. You didn’t know if you were just mind blowingly high or if the movie was actually absolute shit, but you both made a deal to never watch it again. 

“Well what about Knives Out? I have it on amazon prime and the reviews look really good,” you suggested, feeling yourself becoming excited at the idea of spending the night watching a movie with him. He shook his head in agreement at the movie, and told you that it sounded like a great idea.

He moved away from you, standing up to gather his clothes and in that moment you decided to glance over at the clock, seeing that you both had slept in until almost two. You shook your head in disbelief as you returned your gaze back to Eren, seeing him standing at the door.

“I should probably get going. I have to meet up with Reiner, he needed help with his history paper and I think I was supposed to be there like an hour ago. I just couldn’t really bring myself to get out of bed,” he said, and for the first time he looked a bit shy as his gaze shifted to the ground. You felt a small grin spread across your face as you watched his mannerism. You never really had the opportunity to watch Eren look uncomfortable, and it felt as if you had seen so many different sides to this person that you had known for so long.

“See you tonight then, and have fun. Text me if you need me,” you said to him, smiling at him reassuringly. He looked back at you and nodded, a small boyish grin resting on his face as he left your dorm, leaving you with your thoughts. While you wanted to remain in bed and process everything that happened, you knew that you also had to get up and begin to work on some assignments before you got behind. 

You climbed out of bed and instantly pulled out your phone, ready to text Mikasa about everything that happened. You two hardly talked due to the time difference, and both of you always had something going on, but luckily you saw her every summer. It felt as if she wasn’t away for a long amount of time, but just for a week. You instantly clicked again with her, and that's what you loved so much about your friendship with her.

'Boy do I have news for you.'

As you sent off the text, you moved towards your desk, grabbing your laptop before jumping back into your bed. You started to power it up as you heard a ping from your phone, shocking you that Mikasa was up so late in her time zone.

'You’re lucky you caught me before I finally fell asleep. What’s up?'

You felt your hands start to shake as you sent a text explaining the events of last night to her, nervous to see her reaction. 

'Well it’s about time lmao, I swear Eren has been drooling over you for the past ten years. Nobody ever really brought it up because we didn’t want to make things awkward between everyone. At least it finally happened.' 

You scoffed in disbelief, clueless as to how everyone saw Eren’s feelings except for you. You truly must have been oblivious to everyone, and a part of you felt ridiculous by it. Armin probably even knew, and you wondered if Eren might have told him about what happened earlier that day.

'Well I’ll let you get some sleep, I have a paper to write :( Love and miss you.'

Whenever you got a text back, Mikasa telling you that she loved you more and would talk to you later, you decided to silence your phone and begin working on your work. Thoughts of Eren floated through your head as you attempted to explain the difference between the different branches of psychology. You couldn’t help but wonder to yourself where this relationship was going to lead, and you would be lying to yourself if you weren’t terrified to find out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your hands trembled as you knocked on Eren’s door, not really sure what to expect or where the night might take you. You heard a scuffle behind the door as Eren opened it, his tall frame towering over you. He looked as normal as ever, his long hair hanging around his face, brushing the light stubble that was growing there, dressed in only his boxers and a black Pinegrove shirt on. You had actually bought the shirt for him a few months back whenever you both saw them play live, and it was hands down one of the best concerts that you had been to. A grin slipped onto your face as you remembered the events of that night. Eren truly was your best friend.

He looked down at you, taking in your appearance, and you were glad that you didn’t go over the top with your outfit but still looked nice. You quickly threw on a matching pajama set that you got from Victoria's Secret, something that you don’t think you had ever even worn before tonight. 

“You look nice,” he replied, a bit nervously you might add, as he leaned back to let you into his room. You slipped past him, making your way in, slipping off your shoes, and immediately crawled into his bed like you would typically do on nights like this. While things were different, it felt good to have a sense of normalcy. The room was dark like usual, the overhead lights off with the TV being the only thing that lit up the room. 

You heard the door shut and Eren shift behind you as he cut on the movie and moved next to you, causing you to stiffen which didn’t go unnoticed by him. You felt as if it alerted him to not pressure you into anything and to keep his distance. For the majority of the movie you both laid next to each other in silence, not really making any comments on the movie like you would normally do.

“Why are things so awkward right now?” he questioned, distracting your gaze from the movie and instead to his face, which was surprisingly close to yours. You could see the layer of stubble starting to grow across his face, which he usually kept tamed . You couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like against your thighs.

“Because I think Marta and Harlan were fucking,” you replied, trying make a joke about the movie to distract yourself from the inappropriate thoughts flooding your head. Eren laughed loudly, shaking his head at your comment before turning his head back to the TV. You watched as the main character, Marta, frantically looked for an antidote for the morphine she gave to Harlan accidentally, noting whenever you felt Eren move closer to you and wrap his arm around the small of your back. After laughing with him, you both felt a lot more comfortable with each other, so you moved your body closer to his.

As the movie ended, you and Eren looked at each other in shock with how the events unfolded. You both frantically started talking about the ending, sharing your thoughts about the “who done it” movie. As the night continued on, the topic shifted to Eren’s date with Reiner and your paper, the conversation becoming a lot more relaxed.

“I had a lot of fun with you tonight,” Eren said, looking back at you. Your position throughout the night had shifted with him laying in between your legs as you braided his hair. It made you happy that you felt comfortable with him again in such a short amount of time.

“I did too. I guess I should probably get going,” you replied, looking over at the clock. It was already almost curfew, and if you got caught out past twelve, you would get a letter from the president which was something that you really didn’t want. Eren sighed in agreement, knowing that you had to head back soon. 

“Are you still coming over tomorrow? I really need help with Psych and you’re pretty much the only person who is making an A in there right now,” he asked, and you nodded with a smirk before moving back and standing up. You slipped your shoes back on before moving towards the door, but he grabbed your arm softly before you could pull away.

“I think you’re forgetting something,” he whispered as he pulled your body into his and kissed you softly, rubbing his hands down your back while doing so. You trembled under his touch, the feeling of his stubble scraping your cheek in the most perfect way. As you pulled back, he looked up at you with lust, sending shockwaves through your body. Part of you still couldn’t understand this side of Eren that you were seeing. Irresistible, sexy, convincing. He had always been a hit with the ladies but never really showed any interest in them, so you never were introduced to this side of him. Maybe he was saving it for you.

“Have a good night. I’ll see you tomorrow. And text me when you get home,” he said, but it sounded more like a demand rather than a request. Eren had always treated you like he had to protect you, so you were used to it at this point.

“Sleep well,” you soothed, running your hand down the side of his face as you moved back and slipped out of his dorm room, butterflies filling your stomach. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I swear Zeke won’t be there, I told him that I would kick his ass if I saw him again. Come on, you should come.'

You shook your head in laughter after reading the message Jean sent you, trying to convince you to go to his Halloween party. You found yourself talking to him a bit more often after being in the same class that semester, he would always bring up whatever crazy party he was going to throw and would always try to persuade you to meet him there. You weren’t sure if he felt bad for you or genuinely wanted to hang out with you, but either way, you appreciated his efforts.

“What’s so funny?” Eren asked in curiosity, trying to catch a quick glance at your phone to see what made you laugh. You both had been dating for a few weeks, and honestly it was going pretty well. The comfortable feeling that you always felt with him had returned, the awkwardness completely gone. He made sure not to pressure you into anything you didn’t feel comfortable with, which included sex. 

You weren’t positive if was okay being cock blocked for so long, but he didn’t seem to mind that you both didn’t have sex since the night he confessed his feelings to you. While you obviously didn’t care much either, some things that Eren would do drove you completely insane. The way his lips pressed against your neck, his tongue slipping out, lightly down your neck and onto your collarbone left you with a wet stain in your pants and a throbbing clit. He would never let it go past that, instead would stop and tell you that he didn’t want to push you into anything again too quickly. It was as if he was trying to butter you up to the point where you couldn’t handle it anymore. 

“Eyes on the road first of all, but Jean invited me to a party tonight. Would you want to go?” you asked him, a small grin on your face. He knew that you were completely joking due to the fact that you told him that you were never going to a party again, and because he was driving you to a surprise date that he came up with. It was Halloween night and a few days ago Eren brought up the idea of taking you out to a spot and spending your Halloween night there with him. You were obviously excited to go, mostly because he hadn’t really ever asked you out on a proper date. He would invite you to come over, spend time with him, get food with him, but it was never really anything different. You were finally going on your first date.

“Oh yeah, definitely, let him know we’ll be there in ten,” he replied with a scoff in his voice, rolling his eyes in amusement. The sound of Bright Eyes’ music played softly throughout the car, causing you to nod your head along to the quiet hum of the song.

“I’ll only tell him no if you tell me where we are going right now,” you whined, not really even joking. Eren had been driving for about an hour in a direction that you had never visited. All that was around were trees that stretched for miles and while it was beautiful, it didn’t give you any hint of where you were going. It also didn’t help that the sun was starting to go down and nightfall would come soon.

He glanced over to you with a smirk on his face, resting his hand on your thigh, whispering that he was taking you deep into the woods to kill you. His dumb comment caused you to snort and shake your head as you put your hand over his on your leg.

'I won’t be able to make it, I’m sorry. Maybe next time!'

You texted Jean back as Eren finally pulled off what looked to be an abandoned stretch of road, and for the first time you questioned if maybe he was trying to kill you. Seems like an Eren thing to do honestly.

“So where are you going to hide my body then?” you questioned him, and he scrunched his face with the look of curiosity drawn on it. 

“Well,” he sighed, brushing his face with the hand that was resting on your thigh, “Maybe I would start off by ordering a vat of acid, something that I would have done a few months ago on an untraceable card so it couldn’t lead back to me. I would have the acid sitting down here in the woods waiting for you, so-”

“Okay stop, you’ve obviously been thinking about this way too much. Let’s just get it over with,” you said, a fake expression of defeat drawn across your face. 

“Good thing we’re here then,” he replied as he pulled off to the side of the dirt road. He turned off the car as you looked around inquisitively, confusion clear on your face. You couldn’t see anything for miles, and all Eren did was park next to some trees that led deeper into the woods.

“Stop being so curious for once in your life and just come with me,” Eren reprimanded, not wanting to give you the chance to overthink the situation. 

You sighed, a hint of frustration obvious to Eren. He knew that you were impatient, but you wanted to hold it together until you could see what exactly he had planned for you.

He grabbed his keys and hopped out of his car, coming around to your door to let you out. You climbed out as he shut the door behind you, holding out his arm so you could hang onto him. As you wrapped his arm around him, he locked his car and turned to the woods, leading you within it. As you got a little bit deeper, you noticed a visible trail on the forest bed, showing you that someone had walked through the trail numerous times. You took in the surroundings, the tall trees letting only a small portion of the setting sun shine through. You weren't even sure how Eren knew where he was going with the setting sun making the trail a lot more difficult to see. 

“We’re almost there. Hang in there for me, and shut your eyes,” Eren requested, lifting your hand up to cover your own eyes. If he was trying to make you ridiculously excited to know what exactly the hell he was doing, then he was doing a great job at it.

As you started to get a bit more impatient, he finally stopped and pulled close to your ear, pressing his lips to them before whispering.

“So what are your final words?” 

You hummed to yourself, thinking over what you wanted to let the last phrase of your life be.

“Tik Tok in 2018 will always be elite,” you whispered back to him, and you could feel him shake his head in disappointment, his hair whipping past your face softly. 

“Wrong answer,” he replied, pulling your hand down from your face. The joke in the air dissipated as you looked at what Eren had planned. The scene in front of you certainly did take you by surprise, leaving you speechless. The small amount of sun left in the sky reflected off of a small pond before you, a large blanket laying next to it. On top of the blanket were candles and a picnic basket, and along with that was Eren’s laptop, Hulu pulled up already on it.

“I was thinking we could watch some Halloween movies together and watch the stars,” Eren said, shyly looking away from your eyes. You could tell that he put a lot of effort into planning this for you, and was scared to see your reaction. You really didn’t know what to say.

“What the fuck Eren.. this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me,” you replied to him, making a small grin spread across his face. He knew that he hit the nail on the head, it was almost scary how well he knew you. Food and movies was all you needed to hear.

He led you to the blanket, telling you to be careful with the candles as he pulled out some of the food within the basket. He kept it simple by grabbing items to make a sandwich, an array of choices in front of you. You both decided on watching Beetlejuice, a classic, as you ate together. You couldn’t control the grin on your face, knowing that Eren put all of this together for you. You could feel your feelings growing a bit stronger at the gesture, something that you didn’t even know was possible. 

After eating for a while and making it through Beetlejuice, you noticed that the sun had set and the stars were shining through the night sky, reflecting off of the pond in front of you. You looked up at the stars as Eren started putting away some of the food.

“What do you want to watch next?” he asked you, sliding next to your body, wrapping a large arm around your small frame.

“Well we obviously have to watch Halloween, but Rob Zombie’s version of it,” you told him, getting a nod of approval from Eren, his hair falling into his face. He reached forward, his long fingers clicking at the keyboard of the laptop as he pulled the movie up for you. You both leaned back and began to watch it together, laying into each other.

About fifteen minutes into the movie your face began to get red as a sex scene appeared on the screen, setting a wave of uncomfortable energy over you. While you had seen plenty of them with Eren, it was different now. When you would usually talk about the ridiculous theatrics with him, you felt that now both of you were put on the spot. As you continued to watch the scene you looked up at him out of the corner of your eye, seeing that he had no reaction to the scene. It almost made you sick, how calm he was about everything all the time. 

“We should recreate that,” Eren mumbled quietly, causing your face to darken even more. Thank god the sun already set so he couldn’t see your face.

“The part where Michael ties up his mom's boyfriend and slits his throat open, or the other part?” you questioned, not getting a reaction out of him as he continued to watch the scene.

“The other part, obviously.”

“Yeah, obviously,” you mumbled back, making him chuckle silently next to you. You both continued to watch the characters have passionate sex, loud moaning coming from the laptop as the characters fucked each other silly. Suddenly, you felt as Eren leaned into your ear, his hair brushing the side of your face.

“What do you say though?” he asked deeply, the question making your pulse race. You couldn’t believe that he was blatantly asking you a question so provocative, but you didn’t really know what to expect out of him anymore. He leaned down, close to your neck and started to nibble on it gently as he slowly ran his hand up your thigh, causing you to shiver from his touch.

You shut your eyes, breathing lowly out through your nose as you thought to yourself. 

‘Here we go again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this at a bit of a cliff hanger just because I don't want to leave every chapter off with smut lmaoo, but it'll give me the chance to make sure that the start of the next one is extra good ;) Feel free to comment if you enjoyed it, it keeps me motivated! Thank you for reading!


	3. Author's note :)

My apologies for teasing the idea of smut, I just feel like I didn’t return to this story for so long because of the fact that I would have to write a smut scene. I’m sorry that I’m skipping it for the people who are here for that, but I felt like it was either continue the story or not return at all because I have no motivation to write sex. As an author, I am omitting all smut in my stories from here on out. It's just unbearably repetitive and I get so bored writing it. Along with that, my semester started shortly after I wrote the first few parts and I have had so much going on between working and classes. Regardless, thank you for being here and continuing to read! Your support means the world to me and motivates me a lot. I plan to have the next chapter out within these next couple days!

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely inspired by @attackonfics! I loved their college Eren story and really wanted to create a story with the same good vibe and I happened to be listening to Coldplay lmao. Let me know if you liked it :)


End file.
